


Handle

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing keeping them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle

There was a door between them. Nick and Joe had hands on the handle at either side, waiting to turn it, waiting for the right moment, so afraid that when they did, no one would be on the other side. It was a competition of sorts, in their heads, against their fears, needs, and desires. Where one thought would argue it was best not to take the chance, the other would argue that there was no reason to stay behind the door if there was no one on the other side anyway. It was a poor form of protection, a wooden door. There was no in, no out, yet both felt trapped, like their hands were glued to the handle, their muscles tense around it, beginning to cramp.   
  
It was always a let down, when someone would open the door from the other side, walk through the frame with the door shutting tight behind them, no room to see what rest beyond. Throwing them off now and again, they would get people to visit. Miley, Camilla, others, and when they realized that the boys they were spending their time on were waiting for something else, not ready to move on, they would take the handle and twist it, hand over hand, a goodbye, as they pulled the door open and vanishing, pictures in frames lining the invisible wall, memories.   
  
Eventually there would come a time when waiting wasn't good enough. Both of them would turn it within their grasp. At first there would be a struggle for dominance and clarification as they pushed the door back and forth between them, wondering to which side it would open. That would go on for some time until they both dropped their hands to their sides, took a step back, and let the door vanish only to realize they'd been holding it down, making it real this whole time when it was nothing but an illusion. The whole time it had not been handles they'd been holding, but each other's hands. They would finally be so relieved to see each other, clear, and honest, that for hours they would stand there, looking each other over, learning every groove, every perfection, every flaw, and then they would embrace each other, and there would never be a good enough reason to let go.


End file.
